Cinta Jarak Jauh
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sarada sering mempertanyakan eksistensi Sasuke setiap melihat satu bangku kosong di ruang makannya, bangku yang seharusnya diisi oleh papanya itu. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016


**Cinta Jarak Jauh** _by_ D3villaZ

 **Naruto** dan segala propertinya itu milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini, tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Rating_ **K+**

Nomor _prompt_ : **#6**

 **SasuSakuSara** _ **Fanfiction**_

 _Summary_ : Sarada sering mempertanyakan eksistensi Sasuke setiap melihat satu bangku kosong di ruang makannya, bangku yang seharusnya diisi oleh papanya itu. / _S-Savers Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri 2016

.

.

 _Enjoy your reading!_

.

.

Sarada duduk di ruang makan, berhadapan dengan Sakura-mamanya. Gadis berusia lima tahun itu memerhatikan cara makan Sakura, sosok itu memiliki tipe makan yang lahap, yang akan menular pada siapapun yang melihatnya, Sarada diam-diam memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mendapatkan nafsu makannya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu memang sering tidak semangat untuk makan, masakan mamanya enak, namun kehadiran satu bangku kosong di setiap acara makan mereka berdua, benar-benar mengganggu Sarada. Bangku itu harusnya diisi oleh Sasuke-papanya.

Namun Sasuke selalu membiarkan bangku itu kosong, tidak pernah pulang, tidak memberi kabar. Sarada, bahkan tidak mengenal seperti apa papanya, apakah setampan seperti foto yang dipajang mamanya, apakah sedingin seperti yang Paman Naruto ceritakan disela kesibukannya sebagai hokage Konoha, pertanyaan paling gila yang pernah muncul dalam benak Sarada adalah ... apakah Sasuke benar-benar ada?

Di hadapan Sarada, Sakura menatapnya miris. Dia sering mendapati anak semata wayangnya itu menatap satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa di ruang makan itu―bangku yang ditinggalkan suaminya untuk waktu yang lama―seperti saat ini.

Dia jelas mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sarada, absennya Sasuke membuat mereka terluka dengan cara masing-masing. Dia yang kesepian dan Sarada yang menginginkan hangatnya kasih sayang dari seorang papa. Namun Sakura sadar, bahwa yang paling terluka di sini adalah Sasuke, pria yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya sejak kecil itu, pastilah menekan perasaannya dalam-dalam sehingga mampu meninggalkan mereka, keluarga barunya, keluarga yang diinginkannya sejak lama dan dicintainya, untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Sakura bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Sasuke, sendirian menanggung segalanya, sementara Sakura, dia masih lebih baik karena Sarada tinggal dengannnya, karena memiliki gadis itu yang akan menghangatkan hari-harinya.

"Ma, apakah bangku itu akan tetap kau biarkan di sana?" Sarada menanyakan itu setelah makan.

Mengerti bangku yang dimaksud Sarada, Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu. Papamu akan segera pulang."

"Kenapa dia akan pulang?"

Sakura tersentak, pertanyaan itu diluar ekspektasinya, jika pada umumnya anak seumuran Sarada hanya akan menanyakan; kapan dia akan pulang, maka gadis kecil itu akan langsung menginginkan alasannya, gen jenius Sasuke benar-benar menular padanya.

Sakura pun berjalan mendekat pada Sarada, dia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi mereka lalu menyatukan kedua kening mereka. "Karena dia selalu punya alasan untuk pulang."

Sarada memejamkan matanya, keningnya masih menyatu dengan sang Mama. "Dan alasannya?"

"Kau dan aku. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kita berdua berada dalam bahaya. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan salah satu dari kita."

.

.

Sarada sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah bermain dengan Inojin, anaknya Bibi Ino-sahabat mamanya. Rute yang dilalui Sarada belumlah setengah jalan, saat tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, lengkap dengan petir dan angin.

Sarada harusnya mencari tempat berteduh saat itu juga, namun sebuah ide menyambangi otak jeniusnya, dia ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Beberapa hari lalu, mamanya berkata bahwa papanya tidak akan membiarkannya dalam bahaya. Kini Sarada akan mencoba membahayakan dirinya.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan santai, meski dihujam guyuran air, meski ditampar embusan angin, meski dikagetkan gelegar petir. Awalnya berjalan lancar, namun semakin lama tubuhnya mulai menggigil, Sarada lantas mendekap dirinya sendiri, dia tetap berjalan, toh rumahnya sudah dekat.

Kekehan keluar dari bibir pucat Sarada begitu melihat pagar rumahnya. Bahkan sampai bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan pun, papanya tidak juga menampakkan diri. Apanya yang tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dalam bahaya? Sarada terkekeh semakin kencang, diiringi pandangan yang berkunang-kunang, dengan lemas dia membuka pagar rumahnya. Namun belumlah dia berhasil membuka pagar, tubuhnya langsung lemas dan limbung.

"Aku tidak punya papa," lirih Sarada sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari, di belakangnya telah berdiri seorang pria berjubah, dengan sebelah mata yang tertutupi poni rambut. Napas pria itu tidak teratur, terdengar _ngos-ngosan_ , tapi hal itu tidak menghalanginya untuk melangkah lebar, kemudian menangkap tubuh Sarada yang hampir jatuh di tanah basah itu.

Rahang pria itu mengeras saat mendapati betapa pucat dan dinginnya kulit Sarada, segera saja dia membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam rumahnya.

Dua jam berlalu.

Sarada merintih dan memegangi kepalanya, dia merasa pusing tapi tetap berusaha membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah atap yang familiar. Ini kamarnya. Dia masih ingat jika kehilangan kesadaran sebelum sampai di rumah, jika begitu tentulah sang Mama yang membawanya ke kamar.

Gadis kecil itu lekas bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk kemudian duduk dengan kaki menjulur ke lantai. Dia diam, tapi benaknya berkecamuk, meyakini bahwa papanya hanyalah fatamorgana, yang tidak mungkin dicapainya, mau sekeras apapun usahanya dalam membuktikan entitas pria itu.

"Tidurlah lagi setelah makan ini, Sayang."

Sarada mendongak, dia melihat mamanya yang datang membawa semangkuk bubur hangat. Wanita Musim Semi itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Ma..." Sarada merasa bersalah, dengan tindakannya yang rela menembus hujan dan berakhir pingsan, pastilah membuat mamanya kerepotan menggotong badannya yang kian berat, seorang diri ke dalam kamar. "Maaf membuatmu susah."

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Berkata maaf seperti bukan gayamu," gurau Sakura, membuat Sarada mau tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya, gengsi kalau wajahnya yang merona terlihat Sakura.

"Yah, untuk kali ini saja," cicit Sarada, yang disambut kekehan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sarada menunduk, hal itu menghentikan niatan Sakura yang ingin menggoda anaknya lebih jauh lagi. "Tadinya kupikir Papa akan datang saat aku kehujanan. Tapi setelah memikirkannya lagi, betapa bodohnya pemikiranku. Malah, aku menambah pekerjaanmu."

Sakura selalu tahu, berbicara dengan Sarada akan membuatnya seolah berbicara pada sosok yang telah dewasa. Kadang dia dibuat bingung dengan pemikiran gadis kecilnya itu. Entah bagaimana caranya gadis kecil tersebut dapat dewasa sebelum waktunya. Menghadapi Sarada pun tidak selalu harus dengan kata-kata, seperti saat ini, gadis kecilnya itu hanya sedang butuh untuk didengarkan.

"Kembalilah ke rumah sakit, Mama. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Bersamaan dengan Sarada yang selesai berbicara, Sakura mengetuk kening gadis kecil itu menggunakan jari telujuk dan jari manisnya. "Aku akan kembali ke sana setelah memberitahumu satu rahasia." Sakura menunduk, menyejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sarada. "Papamu memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah tempat, dia mengembangkan batas jarak tempuhnya sampai di rumah kita. Yang membawamu masuk saat pingsan tadi, yang merawatmu, yang memberitahuku untuk segera pulang dan yang menjagamu sampai aku tiba di rumah adalah papamu, Sarada."

Kedua mata Sarada membola. "Apa dia masih di sini?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia langsung pergi setelah memastikan kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Apa kemampuannya dapat dilakukan setiap aku menginginkan kehadirannya?"

"Dia kehilangan banyak chakra untuk kedatangannya tadi, kupikir akan berbahaya jika dilakukan lagi." Melihat Sarada yang diam, Sakura menarik simpulan bahwa gadis kecilnya sedang khawatir mengenai kondisi papanya. "Aku sudah menyembuhkannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja, selama kau-pun begitu."

Sarada menghela napas, merasa sedikit lega. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah bergaung di benaknya. Dia menyesal karena beberapa saat lalu sempat berpikiran buruk tentang papanya.

"Mama ingin kau tahu, Sarada. Tidak ada orangtua yang rela untuk benar-benar meninggalkan anaknya." Lalu Sakura mendekap tubuh Sarada. "Seorang anak akan jadi prioritas setiap orangtua."

Sarada tertegun, tenggorokannya mulai perih dan matanya memanas. Dia memeluk Sakura lebih erat. Rasanya semakin menyesal telah melakukan aksi nekat, hujan-hujanan hanya untuk membuktikan eksistensi papanya.

"Mama ingin kau tahu, Sarada. Kasih sayang orangtua tidak perlu dibuktikan. Meskipun papamu sedang tidak di dekat kita, tapi dia selalu punya cinta jarak jauh untuk kita."

Tangis Sarada pecah saat itu juga. Dalam pelukan Sakura, dia mengangguk-angguk. Meyakini perkataan mamanya, bahwa papanya, yang meskipun jauh dari jangkauan pun akan tetap mencintainya.

Keluarga mereka akan selalu dapat terhubung dengan cinta jarak jauh.

.

.

Sekian.

.

.

 _words_ : 1168

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Terima kasih banyak telah menyimak sampai di sini XD


End file.
